The Changed Hero (Revived)
by Generalist
Summary: With his loss at the Kalos League still fresh in his memory. A dark conspiracy that is aimed at our hero. Feeling something wrong about his friends he enlist help from a old but familiar friends that has connections to some organization. But not known except him as he discovers he is a heir to a throne somewhere beyond the regions itself. (Shippings unknown)


Hello **there! This is a rewrite.**

 **Reason: this that I had too many misspellings and errors so maybe this would fix it and Ill rewrite the summary for clearing things up.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, literally**

 **(And enjoy the cringe or something with my grammatical errors :P)**

 **(BTW this is not THE Red from the games :P)**

(Transmissions or Radio chatter)

 _(thoughts)_

 **(Translation)**

 **(Misc)**

(Somewhere in Kalos)

It was day when clouds were dark and grey since a storm was coming, he and his friends decided to head to the pokecenter for rest. He lost to his brother again for the 5th time now and Ash knew he used drugs on his pokemon in order to enhance their power, His brother was Red Ketchum was the same age as him and he was always mom's favorite.

He was a womanizer and always been able to influence women including Serena and the others. Ash was nothing but always been in Red's shadow and was famous around the regions leaving him alone but at least he has friends but for Red at least thousands or maybe higher even. Everyone one around him thinks hes dense but in reality he isn't because he wasn't interested in dating but as he grew older he knew that he needs someone in his life.

Ash growled in frustration and stood up. He discovered out why did his brother always cheat. He had caught him doing drugs, abuse to his Pokemon, giving drugs to his pokemon, bullying kids, lust and the list goes on but he couldn't and if he did everyone will think hes jealous of his brother. It was already 2:30 AM so he couldn't really sleep since his loss kept him awake so he got out of his covers and fished into his backpack bringing out a small and yet a tech looking device. His old friend, Daniel gave this to him if it was emergency and activating this would send a distress signal to Daniel's Omnidex and he would come right away. He met Daniel during his Hoenn journey though Daniel put a very good fight and that they became friends.

He really hated his brother. On the outside he would be showed as a hero and a good guy. The women were swooned by his looks and everyone thought he was better than Ash, so his popularity sky rocketed to beyond and Ash became nothing but his shadow. But he knew what was his true colors of his brother and he was gonna prove it but how?

Ash stood up on his bed and gave a look of his surroundings. It was your average pokemon center, Each rooms have a bathroom in them and have beds. Serena and Bonnie sleeping on the right side of the room while him and Clemont were sleeping on the left. He noticed that Serena's journal was left along on the table in the room and curiosity was killing him intensely. He groaned and stepped out of bed and went to the table and picked up the journal and begin to read its recent entry.

 **"Dear** **diary.**

 **"Today I met my dream boy, Red Ketchum!**

 **"Hes so handsome. I met him when I was getting supplies and my god hes so handsome and those eyes, Arceus I feel like I was gonna pass out but whats better that I got his phone number! I hope Ash doesn't know but of course because hes fucking dense as a rock.**

 **Anyway I met Ash's other friends and I agreed to join this plan to betray him so I can live my life with my one and only Red.**

 **Nobody is gonna miss the poor bastard anyways."**

He just sat there and felt a rising anger inside of him but Daniel had taught him that Anger may be part of a human but can lead you nowhere. So he took a deep breath and exhaled feeling the anger cooling down in him but not before using him OmniDex and taking a photo of it and send it to Daniel and after that his OmniDex flickered and he read the message. He find the OmniDex very useful that even surpassed the National Pokedexes. According one of Corbyra's laws. Anyone child who has reached the age of 15 can apply for a OmniDex however Ash's first experience is unsettling which caused him to keep itching his wrist and it felt very uncomfortably for him but he eventually grew used to it.

"Hmmm, This is new.. " Daniel typed.

Ash typed back "Agreed, Any suggestions?"

"... Ill get my father and the Red Ribbons ready in case things go south for you" It dinged

"Thanks, I knew Scott could trust you with this"

Daniel replied back "No problem, but I suggest you get some sleep."

He turned off his OmniDex and went under the covers. He now discovers a plot of betrayal and he knew whats gonna happen once he returns to Pallet Town but first he need to get all of his Pokemon safe away from Red and after that his ex-friends won't even know what hit them. He grew a mischievous smirk but first he needs some sleep so he can board the plane back to Kanto.

 **(Next Morning, Switching to Ash's Pov)**

I knew something was going to be bad but I was ready to face it.

After I said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. I boarded my plane. Pikachu slept on my lap while i gave her rubbing on her fur while i looked out the window. The clouds reminded me of the times I would looks out the window and see beautiful white clouds but since then i no longer felt them when I grew older. Who knew Scott would had connections to the most elusive and technological advanced organization even that puts Team Rocket into shame but best they have guns and here in the regions every last one of them were dismantled and tuned to materials to support the production of pokeballs with the exception of knifes and other weapons that can be use.

I started rummaging through my pack and brought out a stone that seemed to radiate aura but it was different. The aura that Aura Guardians use is a another version but weaker and the one in my hand was the powerful version but there's a thing that Daniel calls it Aura Affinity. If i absorb the Aura inside the stone then I will change my affinity. Both auras are similar but have different abilities but the good news that this changes my aura which means I'll be a ghost where Arceus can't even sense me and that's how Corbyra was hidden with the usage of Aura Stones.

Feeling uncertain of what am I going to do with this Aura Stone in my hand. So I put it back into my backpack and looked outside to see the blue ocean beneath us.

I forget to mention that pikachu has been clingy a bit since our lost in the Kalos League, maybe she is trying to cheer me up for my loss or it's something entirely different which I don't want to talk about it.

Good news that we landed at Kanto but the bad news is that I was the last one off. The smell the Kantoian air and its familiar surroundings. After leaving the airport terminal and entered the streets of Saffron City which to others its beautiful but to me just a another city that can't rival the fullest beauty of Naves City. Feeling already familiar with the paths so I took route 6.

The aura of nostalgic walking though these parts but sadly life is gonna be a living hell for me.

 **(3 hours later)**

We finally arrived Vermillion City but I felt more tired than usual. So I entered the Pokecenter and was greeted by the usual nurse joy.

"Hello, welcome to the Pokecenter how may I help you" she said in her cheerful voice

I replied in a tired tone " I'll take one room for the night please"

She nodded and gave me a key to the room. I took the key and smiled tiredly at her. I eventually reached my room and I threw my backpack to the bed and landed with a soft thud and I placed pikachu down on the bed, who is sleeping away. I grabbed a fresh set of clothes, tooth brush and paste and I hit the bathroom.

After stepping out of the bathroom. I felt more fresh and I crawled into the sheets and I lay my head down on the pillow but still I could not sleep.

I looked up into the ceiling and was pondering.

 _"Daniel did mention that new aura users can be knocked out when they first use the stone itself. However he told me it will drastically change me mentally and physically"_ I pondered.

Making a decision. I grabbed my backpack and reached for the stone, that was wrapped in fabric. When I held the stone in my bare hands I can already feel it's power radiating from it and it's beckons me to destroy it and absorbs the energy within it.

"Well Ash" I tell myself "there's no turning back"

Using my strength. I destroyed the aura stone, which was surprisingly fragile. Soon I felt it's energy flowing through my veins but I came with a nasty headache. I gritted my teeth and closed my eye tightly and tried to endure the pain that is soaring in my arm and head. My body was twitching violently as it begins to surged throughout my body and it's done.

The pain and all had disappeared. Testing out the new aura I went to grab a aura sword from the backpack. When I pulled it out it glistening with jewls that were embedded into the cross guard and it felt light. It was a broadsword.

I closed my eyes and focus my new aura into the sword and when I opened my eyes it was glowing light blue and it shined the room that I'm in. I focused my aura again and the light died out completely.

Aleski told me that the sword is made out of pure aura materials. The same materials within the aura stones itself. I never knew where do these aura stones come from but Aleski told they come from a different place that is not in the regions themselves. It made me think that these aura stones would come from the regions but I figure it somewhere outside the regions. Still I can feel the stinging pain in my head already and I felt more exhausted than before. I collapsed onto the bed and my eyelid went heavier than before.

Not before I entered a dream of something.

 **(Dreamscape POV)**

I was in this weird place where the walls are huge and there were brigdes and canyons that went on forever. I smelled burning bodies and smoke. I tried to comprehen that until I heard a voice.

"Has the been pods secured?" One of them said

"Yes sir" he replied.

I could make out the two figures in the same canyon as me. The two of them were wearing armor but looked more sleek and advanced and they carried weapons that I do not recognize but a marking on their shoulders looked like a picture of the earth but looks different and had pair of wings on each side and a sword in the middle.

The words say UEF.

 _"UEF,_ _what is UEF?"_ I asked mentally

I continued to listening in their conversation.

"I couldn't believe they would turned against us" one of them remarked

The other one replied "Don't worry, Dr. Ludwig and his team are still working on Project Life"

"I hope so, we are losing many people and hope this project is worth it" he muttered

He placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring look.

"Don't worry about it, now get to your cryopod" he said

The other one saluted and ran off somewhere. He sighed and looked around him as he is tried of fighting. Until a hologram appeared next to him.

"Genesis, are the pods secured?" He said.

"Yes captain" the hologram replied.

"Good, lockdown on enterances and prepare the radiation bubbles once grandmaster general Elizabeth gives the order to initiate Protocol Firestorm."

"And the refugees that reached this bunker?"

He stood there pondering for the moment until he sighed.

"How many pods are left unoccupied?" He asked.

The hologram brought up a holographic screen and he closed it.

"About 300 pods are left unoccupied".

The captain smirked "good get those people inside those pods we need all the people we can get once we reawaken"

"Acknowledged" the hologram disappeared

The captain sat down and sighed and I hear a large metallic sound that bouncing off the walls. Soon it started to fade and it became black of nothingness until I collapsed on the ground passed out.

 **(End of dreamscape)**

I woke up with a start and shot up from the bed. Taking in deep breaths i tried to process that dream but it was too vague and it made me questioning it.

First Project Life and what is the Firestorm Protocol.

All of these questions yet they remain unanswered.

Getting myself off the bed I felt my mind more clearly than before. I grabbed a another fresh pair of clothes and hopped into the bathroom. I feel already fresh as I hopped out of the steaming water. I felt a massive headache forming in my head already and felt a weird taste to my mouth but whatever it is. Its very weird. I turned my head to see myself in the mirror but I still look the same. Tan, hazel eyes, Z-marks, etc, the same clothes I wore yesterday and after grabbing my stuff I couldn't help but being feel like I'm being stared at. Shrugging it off. I went downstairs and grabbed some breakfast. Nothing special just buttered toast and a glass of milk and pikachu just eating away at the bottle of ketchup that I brought along with me.

After finishing my plate and moving out of the pokecenter. Roaming the streets of Vermillion City and seeing people going into stores and enjoying their daily lives as if things were always the same. However pokemon also roam the streets. Especially wild ones who are occupying dark alleyways and often scavenge leftover food dumped into trashcans. They are a constant battle of survival. Even if you have to be ruthless in order to survive. Making my way to Diglett Cave, seeing a huge gaping mouth with rocks and probably gonna be a constant attack of dark and rock type pokemon that inhabit these caves. All I have to do is just run through the cave and hope that a pokemon wouldn't notice me. But sadly that was thrown out of the window when a large flock of zubats appeared in front of me. Dashing through them and hoping I wouldn't trip on a rock on something.

Hearing the sounds of attacks hitting rock and causing the ceiling to let loose some rocks on top of us. Pikachu was struggling to hold on to me as she held onto my backpack for her dear life. There I could see light up ahead, with a burst of energy I raced towards it and there I was greeted by landing face first into the dirt and pikachu flung out of my reached and crashed into a bush. I looked up and saw zubats going back inside their cave.

I couldn't help but felt relived when we got out of that cave and into the familiar forests. Swiping off the sweat with the back of my hand I glanced at the darkness behind be and chuckled, knowing I just escaped with pure luck. I turned around and walked on the familiar path hat leads me to the hills that overlooked Pallet Town.

A sense of nostalgia washed me as I look at the small houses of this small town but that nostalgia was washed away and was replaced by apprehension. Steeling myself I went down the hill and pass each house with every step. I can hear my heart beating as apprehension kept gripping my heart. When I stood in front of my home I can almost certain that someone is watching me from the windows.

I look up to the sky to see grey clouds forming. I realized its gonna rain in Kanto and already hearing the distinctive sound of the thunder. Even Pikachu sense what was going on.

Taking a deep breath. I steeled myself what is about to come.

 **So your probably ask why did I revived this story. You might say that after reading this over I guess I got determined to finished this chapter and update it. You might see some slight changes from the original draft that I typed but hey I'm not the best but I tried my best.**

 **As for the shipping? Well I haven't dive into the shippings list but I might grab something.**

 **So Like, Fav, or Review this story.**

 **Cheers!**


End file.
